


Perseverance (Worm CYOA)

by AncientPhoenix



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kaleidescope, Reincarnation, The Bodyguards, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientPhoenix/pseuds/AncientPhoenix
Summary: It had been years since she'd filled out that online form for a Worm CYOA, but now that her vision was fading and sirens shrieked around her, for some reason it was at the forefront of her mind.~or~After dying in a car accident they find themselves living their CYOA from several years ago in the Worm verse, waking up and regretting everything.
Kudos: 8





	Perseverance (Worm CYOA)

Reincarnation, she'd chosen, because a Self Insert seemed too easy. Finish life as Gwen then move on, she'd thought. It's just a game anyway. 

Then she'd died. A deer in front of her, she'd slammed on the brakes, but the buck still met her hood at full speed and the glass shattered before she felt a sharp pain. Things were fuzzy, for a while, but for some reason she thought of that crappy roleplay from years ago. She'd been, what? 20 at the time? It'd been on that online foruma nd she'd been bored on a 13 hour road trip to visit her sister...

It was all she ould think of. Would she be reincarnated? Not would she be missed, but would she wake up to lve again, in teh terrifying world of Worm or some other monstrous world like Naruto or MHA. WHat had she even chosen? Had it been version one or two? She knew Kaledescope in 1 had been great...

The sirens that had shown up were gettign quieter now, and she didn't think they were leaving. Hopefully she'd get that second chance...


End file.
